Sakura's diary
by Nisha gaem407
Summary: Sakura cupu! Bagaimana ia menjalani kehidupannya?Dan bagaimana Sasuke menjalani kehidupannya dengan sang gadis cupu? Let's read.. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's POV

Aku Sakura Haruno. Umurku 15 tahun. Sekarang aku bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School, di kelas 10-A. Sekolahku adalah sekolah ter-elit se-Konoha. Orang-orang yang masuk sekolah itu hampir semuanya berasal dari keluarga yang mampu dan terpandang. Aku? Oh tidak, aku bukanlah seorang anak yang berasal dari keluarga mampu, terpandang, atau sejenisnya, tapi aku bersekolah di KSHS karena aku mendapatkan beasiswa. Aku harus belajar dengan giat agar aku dapat terus mempertahankan beasisiwaku agar aku tidak menyusahkan ibukuyang sakit-sakitan sejak kepergian ayahku. Ckckck.. karena itu, aku harus menanggung beban untuk membeli keperluan sehari-hari dan obat ibuku yang cukup mahal dengan bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah kedai ramen.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelasku melewati koridor yang ramai oleh anak-anak yang sedang ketika aku lewat semua anak yang ada, menghindar dariku. Aku tau alasan mereka menjauhiku, yah itu semua karena penampilanku yang kata mereka 'CUPU' n 'KUPER' dan sejenisnya, yang menurutku bukan alasan yang masuk akal.

Bagaimana tidak, kata mereka aku menggunakan kacamata yang berbentuk pantat botol yang sangat tebal dan besar. Padahal apa salahnyakan? Aku menggunakan kacamata itu karena memang aku mempunyai kerusakan mata pada saat aku kelas 5 SD. Lalu mereka juga mempermasalahkan rambutku yang kupilin dua. Tapi menurutku, daripada mereka yang mengurai rambutnya pasti tidak nyaman belajar.

Saat aku sudah sampai di kelasku, aku segera saja duduk di samping Ino, sahabatku.

Ino adalah orang yang cantik, pintar, kaya dan baik kepada semua orang, termasuk aku. Dia tidak seperti teman-teman lainnya yang menjauhiku dan mengejekku, tapi Ino malah mau menjadi sahabat dekatku tanpa paksaan sedikitpun. Kurasa Ino sosok cewek yang sempurna dan idaman para cowok.

"Ohayou Sakura."sapa Ino padaku.

"Ohayou Ino."sapaku balik.

"Sakura, setelah pulang sekolah nanti temani aku nonton pertandingan basket ya?"tanya Ino.

"A-apa? Aku tidak bisa Ino. A-aku.."belum selesai aku berbicara Ino sudah menyelanya…

"Please… biar aku yang menelefon paman Teuchi dan Ayame-nee untuk meminta izin? Ok?"dia mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya,, ah.. aku tidak tahan melihat puppy eyesnya. Aku ingin pergi, tapi Ibuku bagaimana? Dia sendirian di rumah.

"Tapi ibuku….."kataku lirih sambil menunduk.

"Tenang saja Sakura, Ibumu akan baik-baik saja." Ino tersenyum penuh harap padaku.

"Baiklah."jawabku akhirnya dengan agak tidak rela.

Sesaat kemudian, Kakashi-sensei masuk kekelas dan memulai pelajaran.

***SKIP TIME***

Tring……Tring……

Akhirnya pulang juga. Anak-anak di kelasku berhamburan berlari keluar kelas.

"Ayo Sakura."ajak Ino sambil menarik tanganku ketika kelas sudah agak sepi.

"Hn."aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

Kami berjalan menyusuri koridor yang aku lewati tadi pagi menuju parkiran. Saat sudah sampai diparkiran, kami mencari mobil berwarna soft yellow milik Ino. Ah dapat.. dan sesaat kemudian kami melangkah menuju mobil Ino.

"Ayo masuk Sakura."

"Iya."

Walaupun aku sudah biasa naik mobil dengan Ino, tapi aku masih canggung saja.

Diperjalanan menuju tempat pertandingan basket Ino banyak sekali mengoceh tentang pemain-pemain basket itu.

"Sakura, kau tau Sasuke Uchiha kan?"

"Tidak. Memangnya dia siapa?"tanyaku polos.

"Apa? Kau tak kenal dengannya Sakura? Dia kakak kelas kita di KSHS, kelas 11-A."Ino membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Sakura, Sasuke itu sangat tampan. Dia juga sangat terkenal di sekolah. Aku ingin menjadi pacarnya.. OMG…."

Setelah itu, Ino berteriak gaje sambil menyebutkan nama Sasuke atau I love you Sasuke…. Dan aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku melihat kelakuan sahabatku itu.

"Ada juga yang bernama Sai,Naruto, Gaara, dan Kiba. Mereka juga tampan dan cute."jelas Ino lagi.

"Aku pernah mendengar nama mereka berempat di sekolah. Tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya juga."

"Tentu saja kau tak tau, karena kau pasti hanya duduk membaca buku di perpustakaan atau di kelas."

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala saja.

10 menit kemudian kami sudah sampai di auditorium tempat perlombaan basket. Banyak sekali siswa-siswi yang berasal dari sekolah lain di sini. Aku dan Ino mencari tempat duduk yang ada di tribun selama 5 menit, yah cukup lama karena berdesak-desakkan dengan siswa/i lain, dan akhirnya kami mendapatkan tempat pada tribun ke empat.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh pelosok auditorium itu. Dan pada saat itu, aku melihat seorang siswa berambut raven dan seperti pantat ayam, tinggi, dan atletis ditambah dengan wajahnya yang tampan, sedang berlarian ketengah lapangan sambil membawa bola. Aku akui dia sangat tampan.

"Sakura, pertandingannya sudah mau dimulai."Ino menyenggolku.

"Hn."aku mengangguk.

PRITT

Bunyi peluit berbunyi dan pertandingan pun dimulai. Aku terus saja memperhatikan lelaki berambut raven itu. Sampai Ino lagi-lagi menyenggolku dan menyadarkanku.

"Sakura, lelaki yang berambut hitam seperti pantat ayam itu namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Gantengkan?"tanya Ino.

"Iya."jawabku sekenanya.

"Aku sangat menyukainya. Yang berambut duren itu Naruto, Sai yang berambut hitam pendek. Yang berambut merah itu namanya Gaara dan yang berambut coklat bernama Kiba. Mereka memang kelompok basket yang paling keren. Kalau lawan mereka Sasori yang rambutnya hampir sama seperti Gaara. Yang berambut seperti Naruto itu namanya Pain. Yang sedang membawa bola itu namanya Hidan. Yang berambut hitam itu namanya Itachi Uchiha dan yang terakhir adalah Deidara."Ino menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang para pemain basket itu. Um.. tunggu dulu,, tadi Ino bilang Itachi Uchiha?

"Ino, apa Itachi itu saudara Sasuke?"aku bertanya.

"Iya. Dia kakak Sasuke. Dia sekolah di Akatsuki High School kelas 12-B. OMG,, Sasuke dan kakaknya sama-sama tampan."

"Jadi, semua tim Itachi itu dari Akatsuki High School?"

"Yap."

Setelah itu aku dan Ino terdiam karena menyaksikan pertandingan yang semakin seru. Suara dukungan dari siswa-siswi membahana di ruang auditorium itu. Sesekali aku bisa menangkap suara yang diteriakkan oleh para pendukung tim Sasuke.

'Kya… Sasuke-kun, Sai-kun…'

'Berjuanglah'

Ada juga yang menyebutkan nama Gaara, Naruto, dan Kiba.

Ternyata tim pendukung Akatsuki High School juga tidak mau kalah. Mereka terus meneriakkan dukungan mereka. Sampai ada juga yang membuat yeal-yeal.

Setelah satu jam, pertandingan akhirnya selesai juga. Uh… aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Tapi, Ino malah mengajakku ke tempat dimana tim sekolah kita berkumpul.

"Ino, aku mau pulang."pintaku.

"Yah, Sakura…. Sebentar lagi ya?"

"Jangan lama-lama ya?"

"Iya."katanya tersenyum. Lalu dia menarikku dan berlari kearah Sasuke dan teman-temannya.

"Halo semua."sapa Ino pada mereka.

"Hai Ino."sapa mereka balik, kecuali si Sasuke.

"Pertandingan kami gimana?"

"Seperti biasa. Excellent. Oh ya, kenalkan ini temanku, Sakura."Ino mengenalkanku pada mereka. Uh… Kami-sama tolong aku, entah mengapa aku jadi agak gugup.

"Hi Sakura. Aku Naruto Uzumaki."Lelaki berambut kuning itu mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Akupun menerima uluran tangannya, "Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"Hi cupu."kata seorang lelaki berambut coklat yang ku kenal sebagai Kiba. Uh… aku ingin menjitaknya…

Tapi sesaat kemudian dia mengaduh karena telah mendapat jitakan dari Ino.

"AW… ITTAI.."Kiba mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Sakura….. nama yang bagus menurutku.."ucap seseorang yang seang bersandar pada tiang ring basket, Sai.

Aku melihat Sasukeyang hanya diam saja. Sepertinya dia tidak banyak bicara. Setelah itu, aku melirik lagi pada Gaara yang sepertinya sama seperti Sasuke, tidak banyak bicara, tapi ternyata dia melihatku dan tersenyum padaku. Yah, meskipun agak mirip dengan Sasuke, tapi Gaara masih menunjukkan ekspresinya.

'Sasuke-kun pasti capek ya."kata Ino.

"Hn."

Apa? Hanya kata 'Hn'? Kami-sama, aku semakin tidak mau berada di sini.

"Sasuke, bicaralah sedikit pada Sakura."kata Naruto.

"Cih." Dia malah membuang muka. ARGH…. Anak itu harus di ajari sopan santun.

"Tak apa-apa kok Naruto."kataku mencoba tersenyum.

"Ino, bolehkah aku pulang sekarang?"tanyaku agak berbisik pada Ino.

"Sakura……. Temani aku sebentar lagi.. Please."dia memelas lagi.

"Maaf Ino…. Um.. kau tak perlu mengantarku, aku naik bus saja, lagipula kau masih ingin bersama mereka kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura?"tanyanya khawatir.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

"Um… Teman-teman, aku pulang dulu ya?"aku berpamitan.

"Sudah mau pulang Sakura? Cepat sekali."kata Naruto… kurasa dia yang paling baik diantara semua pemain basket itu.

"Iya… sampai jumpa."aku melangkah menjauh sambil melambaikan tanganku pada mereka, yah meskipun yang membalas lambaianku hanya Ino,Naruto,Kiba,dan Sai. Aku lihat Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul padaku.

Huh, akhirnya aku bisa pulang juga. Mudah-mudahan ibu baik-baik saja.

Aku terus berlari kehalte bus yang berjarak seratus meter dari auditorium perlombaan. Dan setelah aku sampai di sana, tepat juga bus yang ditunggui datang. Aku bersyukur, dengan begitu aku lebih cepat pulang.

Selama diperjalanan, aku hanya duduk diam dan memikirkan ibuku yang sedang sakit di rumah. Uh, seharusnya aku tak ikut dengan Ino ke pertandingan basket itu. Dan aku tak harus bertemu dengan Sasuke yang menyebalkan.

Huft…… akhirnya dalam waktu 20 menit aku sudah sampai di rumahku.

"Tadaima."

Tak ada jawaban dari Ibu. Hm… mungkin Ibu sedang tidur. Lebih baik aku memastikannya sendiri. Aku masih belum membuka tas selempanganku dan berjalan menuju kamar Ibu.

KRIET

Aku membuka kamar ibuku dengan perlahan dan sedetik kemudian aku mendapati ibuku sudah terbaring dilantai dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"IBU……"aku berlari seakan-akan ingin menerjang badai.

"Ibu, ibu tak apa-apa kan?"tanyaku. Aku merasakan cairan hangat keluar dari kedua pelupuk mataku.

"Sa-sa-kura.."Ibuku mencoba berbicara, tapi seperti tertahan oleh sesuatu.

"Hiks..hiks.. ya bu?"aku sesenggukan. Sungguh, aku tak tahan melihat Ibu begini. Lebih baik aku saja yang sakit.

Tapi Ibu tak menjawab lagi. Aku menggoyangkan tubuh Ibu terus menerus. Dan setelah itu, aku segera membawa Ibuku ke rumah sakit. Aku tak memikirkan berapa biaya yang harus kubayar, atau apapun, yang ada dalam pikiranku sekarang hanyalah segera membawa Ibu ke rumah sakit.

Sudah 30 menit lebih aku mondar-mandir di depan UGD, menunggu seorang dokter untuk memberitahukan keadaan Ibuku. Aku kembali melirik arlojiku,, kenapa waktu terasa sangat lama?

Ibu, bertahanlah, jangan tinggalkan aku.

KRIET

Aku mendengar pintu UGD di buka, seorang dokter keluar dan spontan aku segera menghampiri dokter itu.

"Anda anak nyonya Haruno?"tanya dokter itu padaku.

"Iya dok. Apa Ibu saya baik-baik saja?"tanyaku panik.

"Yah..Ibu anda telah melewati masa kritis. Um…mungkin Ibu anda terlalu banyak pikiran, dan jangan biarkan Ibu anda kelelahan. Mungkin itu saja. Ibu anda akan segera di bawa ke kamar rawat."dokter itu tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih dok."kataku lega.

"Sama-sama. Saya permisi dulu."dan dokter itu pun pergi menjauh.

Sepertinya dokter itu mirip dengan seseorang. Dia memiliki garis wajah yang tegas dan lumayan tampan untuk seorang dokter seperti dia yang munkin berumur 40 tahunan lebih. Ah,, sudahlah, lebih baik aku melihat Ibu.

15 menit kemudian, Ibu sudah beradadi ruang rawatnya. Ibu masih tertidur. Aku memperhatikan wajah Ibuku, wajahnya tampak lebih pucat memang dari hari-hari kemarin.

Aku berpikir, kapan aku bisa hidup dengan bahagia? Aku seperti bebek yang ingin menjadi angsa.

Sudah 30 menit aku diruangan tempat Ibu di opname. Aku lelah…. Aku melihat ke arah jam yang ada di ruangan ini, ternyata sekarang baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

KRYUKKKKKK..

Ah…kurasa aku harus segera mengisi perutku, daripada alat-alat di dalam perutku ini demo.

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu."kataku sambil mencium pipi Ibuku yang masih terlelap.

Aku berjalan di koridor rumah sakit yang ramai untuk pergi ke kantin rumah sakit, tapi…

BRUK

"Gomen,aku tudak sengaja."aku menabrak seorang laki-laki.

"Hn, tak apa." Hanya itu jawab nya….

Tunggu, aku seperti pernah mendengar suaranya. Saat kutolehkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya……

"KAU…….."

**TBC…….TBC…….TBC**

Huah………………akhirnya ku publish juga cerita ini. Gomen ya buat para readers n senpai2 kalau fanficnya jelek ya! *sujud-sujud*

Fanfic ini special buat naq 9 SBI 1 dan 2,spendu………Dan buat semua yang udah lulus…omodeto..

Oh ya,,, bc jg ya fanficku yg jdlnya **OUR LOVE STORY…!**

Review ya senpau n readers? ^_^

Nisha/Hana


	2. Chapter 2

Arigato buat para senpai n readers yang udah review…

**Ame chochoSasu**: arigato dah fave….review lg yah? ^^

**N.P.N-11CC**: iya..nich dah di apdet..review lg yah?^^

**FiiFii Swe-Cho**: ok… tng aja koq…sakuranya gimana ya? Liat aj ntar…ok..arigato dah review

**Hydrangea Daffodile Amutia**: hehehe..iya…liat aja nanti.. thx dah review

**Haruchi Nigiyam**a: arigato dah review…sakura?liat aja nanti..review lg yah

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend**': ni dh apdet koq ^^…review lg yah..

**Ayui Nonomiya**: halo ayui…^^ thx dah review yah..review lg..ok?

Disclaimer: naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

**Chapter 2:**

**-Sakura's POV**

Aku berjalan di koridor rumah sakit yang ramai untuk pergi ke kantin rumah sakit, tapi…

BRUK

"Gomen,aku tudak sengaja."aku menabrak seorang laki-laki.

"Hn, tak apa." Hanya itu jawab nya….

Tunggu, aku seperti pernah mendengar suaranya. Saat kutolehkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya…

"KAU….."

Aku berteriak kaget karena melihat si pantat ayam ada di sini.

"Jangan teriak kenapa sich cupu."desisnya sambil membersihkan baju kausnya yang berwarna putih.

"Aku punya nama ayam. Namaku Sakura, bukan cupu."kataku sambil memperbaiki letak kacamataku yang agak bergeser.

"Dan aku juga punya nama cupu. Namaku Sasuke, bukan ayam."

Kami berdua saling melempar deathglare masing-masing.

"Whatever ayam."dan aku pun meneruskan perjalanan ke kantin, tapi ketika baru saja aku akan melangkah…

BRUK

"Aw.." aku jatuh lagi dan itu semua karena kaki si ayam itu membuatku tersandung dan mencium tanah air-?-

Aku menoleh padanya dengan geram dan dia hanya menyeringai kecil. Lalu ia berjalan pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terduduk dilantai koridor rumah sakit dengan orang-orang yang menatapku heran. Dan si ayam itu melambaikan sebelah tangannya padaku tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, seolah-olah menghinaku dengan cara yang tak langsung. Ah….aku semakin ingin memukulnya dan menjambak rambut ayamnya itu.

Aku lalu berdiri lagi dan meneruskan langkahku ke kantin rumah sakit. Aku harap setelah ini tidak ada gangguan lagi.

Sesampainya aku di kantin rumah sakit, aku segera memesan seporsi Nasi goreng dan air putih hangat. Lalu aku duduk di salah satu tempat yang disediakan dan lima menit kemudian, pesananku datang.

Aku memakan nasi goreng pesananku dengan lahap. Bagaimana tidak, aku memang sungguh lapar dari siang tadi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian nasi gorengku telah tandas. Aku memegangi perutku yang kekenyangan. Ah iya, aku harus cepat kembali ke ruang perawatan Ibu. Kasihan Ibu sedang sendirian.

Aku kembali berjalan melewati koridor yang tadi, tempat aku bertemu dengan si ayam itu. Ah….kenapa aku teringat ayam itu? Menyebalkan.

Aku sampai di depan ruangan Ibuku. Pelan-pelan kubuka pintunya dan aku mendapati dokter yang menangani Ibuku pada saat di ruang UGD tengah memeriksa Ibuku bersama dua orang suster.

Aku segera menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa dengan Ibu saya dok?"tanyaku khawatir.

"Kami hanya memeriksanya. Dan kondisi Ibumu sudah lebih baik dari ssebelumnya."

Huft…kata-kata dokter itu sangat melegakan hatiku.

"Terima kasih er….." ah,,,,,aku tak tau nama dokter ini.

"Fugaku.."kata dokter itu. Huh,,,,, untung saja dia mengerti maksudku.

"Iya…sekali lagi terima kasih dokter Fugaku,suster."kataku lagi sambil membungkukkan badanku padanya.

"Sama-sama." Dan dokter itupun segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan Ibuku diikuti dua orang suster tadi.

Tapi salah satu dari seorang suster itu berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya lagi padaku.

"Um…Maaf…Anda harus segera membayar biaya administrasi."katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Baik suster. Terima kasih pemberitahuannya."

"Saya permisi dulu." Dan dalam hitungan detik suster itu sudah pergi.

Aku menatap nanar dimana tempat menghilangnya suster itu. Administrasi ya? Darimana aku mendapatkan uang? Ditambah lagi dengan biaya opname…Huh…Kami-sama..help me.

Lebih baik aku tanyakan dulu berapa biayanya.

Aku melirik sebentar pada Ibuku dan pergi ke bagian administrasi.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?"tanya seorang suster yang bekerja di bagian administrasi itu.

"Ya…saya ingin tahu berapa biaya administrasi Haruno Yuki?"

"Sebentar ya.."

"Iya suster."

Sementara aku menunggu, aku melempar pandang kesetiap pelosok rumah sakit dan….Bukannya itu si ayam?Ngapain dia sama dokter Fugaku? Kelihatannya mereka sedang berbicara serius.

"Maaf…..Ini saya sudah menemukan biaya administrasi Haruno Yuki-san."Aku langsung memalingkan muka ke arah suster ini,

"Iya..Berapa suster?"tanyaku dag dig dug.

"Biaya administrasi masuk ditambah dengan biaya opname malam ini, semuanya satu juta."

"Maaf sus, biaya opname permalam berapa ya?"

"Enam ratus ribu."

Ha?Mahal banget darimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu. Itu saja baru biaya opname malam ini, apalagi Ibu kayaknya akan lama dirawat di sini. Kami-sama…Bagaimana ini?Help me…

Tiba-tiba dari belakang tiba-tiba ada seseorang berseru.

"Biar saya saja yang bayar suster."kata orang itu.

Aku segera menoleh dan mendapati dokter Fugaku tersenyum padaku lalu ia memberikan sejumlah uang pada suster itu.

"A..ano Fugaku-san, a…arigatou, ta…tapi kenapa-"aku sangat bingung mau bicara pa hingga tersendat-sendat saat mengeluarkan kalimat,aku terlalu kaget dengan semua ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tau kau sedang membutuhkannya."kata dokter Fugaku yang tadi memotong perkataanku.

"Sekali lagi Arigato."Aku membungkikkan badanku sedalam-dalamnya pada dokter yang baik hati ini.

"Hn. Doitte."dan dokter Fugakupun beranjak pergi, tapi entah perasaan apa yang mendorongku untuk harus membalas semua kebaikannya.

"Fugaku-san.."panggilku.

'Ada apa?"tanyannya sambil berbalik.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya perbuat untuk semua kebaikan anda?"

"Ah…itu.. tidak apa-apa Haruno-san. "

"Tapi dokter, saya tidak bisa menerima kebaikan anda begitu saja…Saya sangat berhutang budi pada anda."kataku sedikit hati-hati, takut menyinggung perasaannya.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa…."katanya sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah…. Anakku sedang membutuhkan seorang pembantu…Kau mau Haruno-san?...Tapi kalau kau tak mau juga tak apa."Mungkin dia mengira aku tak akan mau menjadi pembantu, tapi perkiraannya salah..

"Aku mau Fugaku-san."Aku segera mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku pertanda setuju.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu anakku dan kau sudah boleh kerja besok. Oh ya, tempatnya di Apartemen Hana nomor 227."

"Baiklah Fugaku-san. Arigato."

"Ya. Saya permisi dulu Haruno-san." Dan dokter itupun melengang pergi.

**_Sakura's diary_**

Huft…Untung saja hari ini hari Minggu, jadi aku bisa ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Ibu pagi sekali dan saat ini setelah selesai menjenguk Ibuku yang ternyata sudah sadar dan baikkan, aku berdiri di depan sebuah apartemen yang besar dan mewah sekali menurutku. Aku hanya bisa melongo melihat tingginya apartemen ini.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki apartemen itu, betapa tercenggangnya aku ketika melihat bagian dalamnya. Aku berjalan menuju resepsionis di sana dan menanyakan tentang apartemen nomor 227.

"Permisi…"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"kata resepsionis yang aku hampiri.

"Apartemen 227 di lantai berapa ya?

"Apartemen 227 ada di lantai 27."

"Arigato."kataku tersenyum.

"Doitte."

Akupun berjalan menuju lift. Aku memencet tombol open lalu menunggu lift itu terbuka. Begitu terbuka, aku melihat seseorang berambut hitam panjang dengan mata onyx… dia sangat mirip dengan… Ah..mengigatkanku pada ayam itu. Dia menoleh padaku, tersenyum, lalu keluar dari lift sedangkan aku memasuki lift.

Sekarang aku hanya sendirian di dalam lift. Aku menunggu dengan bosan sampai pintu lift terbuka. Aku umelenggang keluar dan mencari apartemen nomor 227.

Ah…ini dia. Akhirnya aku medapatkannya. Tanpa membuang waktu, aku segera memencet belnya. Sudah lima menit aku menunggu, pintu di depanku ini belum terbuka juga..

Sekali lagi aku memencet belnya dan barulah mendapat respon. Terdengar suara malas-malasan dari dalam.

"Siapa?"tanya orang itu.

"Orang yang akan bekerja di rumahmu Tuan."jawabku agak keras.

KRIET

Pintu terbuka dan kepala dengan rambut pantat ayam berwarna biru donker pun muncul.

"KAU…"Teriakku.

"Jangan teriak-teriak."bentaknya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini SASUKE UCHIHA?"Aku bertanya padanya seolah aku pertanyaan dari polisi kepada tersangka.

Sasuke lalu maju mendekatiku, aku terus mundur, mundur, sampai langkahku terhenti karena ada dinding penghalang ini. Sasuke sekarang sudah di depanku, jarak kami sangatlah dekat.

Aku menutup mataku, aku mulai membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak terjadi padaku… Ah..Bagaimana kalau dia….Uh..Jangan dipikirkan lagi Sakura.

KUrasakan rambutnya menggelitik pipiku dan dia membisikkan sesuatu,

"Karena aku adalah pemilik apartemen ini dan MAJIKANMU."

Apa?Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Aku masih diam terpaku mendengar omongannya barusan. Jadi dia anak dokter Fugaku?Aku tak percaya..

"Hei, sampai kapan kau mau berdiri seperti mayat hidup?"katanya ketus sambil menatapku sinis.

"I…iya.."

Hah…penderitaanku sepertinya akan dimulai.

**SAKURA'S POV END**

Sakura terus mengikuti Sasuke sambil mengagumi isi apartemen.

'Apartemen ini rapi sekali..'batin Sakura. Akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya kamar Sasuke, karena di pintu itu tertulis **'SU'**.

"Hei, untuk yang pertama kau bersih-bersih dulu, lalu siapkan makan malam untukku dan segeralah pulang. Harus ada tomatnya"Sasuke masih saja berkata ketus pada Sakura dan menatapnya sinis.

"I…iya."Sakura hanya bisa pasrah melihatnya… Yah apa boleh buat, karena seorang **SASUKE UCHIHA** adalah **MAJIKAN** dari seorang **SAKURA HARUNO**.

"Ingat, harus ada tomat."kata Sasuke lag sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan Sakura.

Lalu Sasuke berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan,

BLAM

Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras tepat di depan muka Sakura. Sakura sampai terlonjak kaget. Ingin rasanya ia memukul wajah dingin Sasuke. Tapi sekali lagi, status menghalangi keinginan Sakura.

Dengan langkah gontai ia pergi mencari alat-alat yang dibutuhkan dan mengerjakan tugasnya sambil merutuki si kepala ayam.

Sakura mulai membersihkan ruang tamu, ruang makan yang sekaligus dapur, kamar tamu. Ia juga sudah mengepelnya. Dan sekarang tibalah saatnya ia harus membersihkan kamar sang majikan.

Dengan hati berdegup kencang, Sakura membuka pintu kamar itu dengan perlahan dan memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar. Aha, sang Uchiha sedang tidur rupanya.

Sakura mengendap-endap masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Ia tidak mau membuat suara sekecil apapun karena takut 'majikannya' itu bangun. Dan jika ia bangun, Sakura menebak suara sang Sasuke Uchiha akan memenuhi apartemennya karena memaharinya. Ckckckck, tebakan yang menakutkan.

Setelah merasa aman, Sakura memulai aktifitasnya. Sementara Sakura bekerja, ternyata ia juga memperhatikan sang Uchiha yang tertidur. Menurut Sakura, wajah Sasuke jika tidur seperti bayi tetapi jika bangun seperti monster-?-

Setelah beberapa menit, pekerjaan Sakura di kamar Sasuke selesai. Sakura ingin secepatnya keluar dari kamar itu. Pada saat Sakura memegang gagang pintu, sebuah suara mengagetkannya,

"Sedang apa kau di kamarku?"sebuah suara ketus dan dingin memasuki pendengaran Sakura.

"A-aku se-sedang ,-"belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan pembicaraanya, Sasuke langsung memotongnya dengan kata-kata yang membuat Sakura ingin m*ntah.

"Melihatku saat tidur ya?"Sasuke menyeringai.

"Ih….siapa juga yang mau lihat…GEER…"Sakura seperti ingin m*ntah saat itu juga.

"Jadi, sedang apa di kamarku?"kata Sasuke yang masih setengah duduk di kasur empuknya.

"Aku hanya membersihkan kamarmu."Sakura buru-buru berkata dan langsung keluar berlari menuju dapur.

"Dasar cewek cupu aneh."kata Sasuke setelah Sakura pergi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke segera beranjak bangun dan bergegas untuk mandi.

**-Di dapur**

Sakura sedang berpikir apa yang harus dimasak. Dan setelah beberapa lama berpikir, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memasak Nasi goreng.

Sakura membuka kulkas untuk mencari bahan yang ada. Dan ternyata semuanya lengkap.

'Dasar anak orang kaya. Semuanya lengkap.'Sakura membatin.

Lalu ia segera mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan termasuk tomat.

Hanya lima belas menit saja, Sakura sudah selesai memasak nasi gorengnya. Sepertinya enak. Bayangkan saja, nasi gorengnya dibentuk seperti mangkuk dan ada sebuah telur mata sapi bertengger di atasnya, sedangakan di sekelilingnya ada tomat.

KRYUK…Suara perut Sakura berbunyi…Sakura pasti sangat lapar mengingat dia belum makan dari tadi pagi, sedangkan sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Sakura juga hanya memasakkan nasi goreng untuk Sasuke saja.

"Hei, makananku mana?"suara Sasuke lagi-lagi mengagetkan Sakura yang sedang mengelus perutnya.

Sakura segera membawakan nasi goreng tomat itu pada Sasuke.

"Ini." Sakura meletakkan makanan itu di meja tepat di depan Sasuke. Ternyata Sasuke sudah duduk dengan manisnya menunggu makanannya.

"Apa aku sudah boleh pulang?"tanya Sakura.

"Tunggu dulu, kau harus cuci piring sesudah aku makan."setelah itu, Sasuke melahap nasi gorengnya dengan sadis-?- saking laparnya.

"Huh…iya..iya.."Sakura pun beranjak pergi ke ruang tamu untuk istirahat barang sedikit saja.

Di ruang tamu Sakura mendudukkkan dirinya di sofa…

"Hah…. Capeknya…"keluhnya.

Belum sampai lima menit, Sakura sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya di sofa.

* * *

-**SASUKE"S POV**

Hah…..kenyangnya..ternyata maskannya si cupu enak juga. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal si cupu, dia dimana ya?

"Sakura…"panggilku…tak ada jawaban.

"Sakura…"tetap tak ada jawaban.

Di mana sih anak itu...Aku segera beranjak dari ruang makan dan pergi ke ruang tamu. Dan ternyata si cupu ada di sini. Tertidur dengan lelapnya…Huh…merepotkan saja. Padahal masih ada tugas yang harus dia kerjakan.

Untung saja besok hari Minggu dan tidak sekolah. Ah…dia menganggu pemandangan saja jika di biarkan di ruang tamu.

Lalu denga hati-hati, aku mengangkat tubuh si cupu itu dengan bridal style. Ternyata dia ringan juga. Aku angkat dia menuju kamar tamu dan segera kuletakkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana wajah Sakura jika dia tidak memakai kacamata tebalnya itu. Dengan perlahan ku lepas kacamatnya itu, dan… WOW….manis juga…..coba saja dia tidak memakai kacamata ini di sekolah, pasti sudah banya yang naksir.

Hei..hei… itu bukan pemikiran seorang Uchiha. Dasar…. Aku meletakkan kacamata Sakura di meja samping tempat tidur. Lalu aku juga segera beranjak pergi ke kamarku.

Oyasumi Sakura.

-**SASUKE"S POV END**

Tanpa Sasuke sadari sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seulas senyum tipis…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Wah…akhirnya bisa aplot lagi..gomen agak lama..karena q harus test masuk SMA…*readers n senpai: nggak nanya*

Sebenarnya ceritanya bukan kayak gini, tapi setelah liat film SIWONku tersayang-OH MY LADY, aku jadi terinspirasi lagitentang chap ini. Sebenarnya, Sakura kerja di rumah Sasuke dan di sana ada orang tua dan kakaknya tapi q rubah jadi Sasuke hidup sendiri di apartemen…biar lebih gimana gi2..^_*…*ditabok*..

Ok senpai n readers…. Review yah?


End file.
